I Want To Be With Her (Alternate ending 5)
by White wolf of death
Summary: What to do?


(Violets Pov)

I looked at Clementine as she thought a bit as we walked to the bridge, to get back home to Louis and the others.

"So uh... the school is going to need some work... But uh." I tried to say but couldn't say anything.

"Yea... Could get some nice paint for the school, a sign that tells people to fuck off or die... Skulls." She says making a square with her hands as if taking a photo. I chuckle a bit at this and see AJ copy her.

"Yea sounds pretty badass." I say and I smile as I look at her more.

"You uh... well uh... You kicked ass on that boat... you and AJ." I tell her. Having nothing else to say.

"I need to ask you something." She says as we walk and I nod to her. She is silent for a bit as we walk and I hear Tenn and AJ talking a bit.

"James... Before we left the cave James tried to take AJ." She says.

"Wait what? I swear if he fucking-."

"No, no, no, he uh..." She tried to speak.

"What is going on Clem?"

"... AJ shot Lilly... emptied half a clip in her... He... he said he liked it and...I... I told him it was wrong and... I tried to explain things to him I just... I don't think I did it right." She says and I look at her.

"What did you say to him?" I asked quietly as we walked.

"I... I told him I couldn't trust him to make choices... and I regret it but... I don't want him to." She tried to explain and look at her.

"He's a kid I understand he shouldn't have to make all the choices, but he's growing up in a world where he has to make the tough calls sometimes... He shouldn't have to but that's the world we live in now." I tell her.

"I... I know but." She says quietly and rubs her face a bit with her hand.

"I know you're trying to do what is best for him, trust me we all tried that when this shit started, and because of that we lost a lot of little ones... They got mad at us older kids and they ran off... It was a nightmare." I tell her and she looks at me.

"I... it's only been me and AJ... I just... I raised him since he was a baby... When he was little and sick I was... I was so scared and just... I try to do everything I can to keep him safe." She says and I look at her.

"Here's a way to put it... have you ever been denied anything when you were younger?" I asked.

"I never asked for... When I asked Lee if we could find my parents." She says sadly and I look at her sadly.

"Ah... I um." I try to say to her.

"I see where this is going." She says.

"And you were upset about it..."

"So upset that I ran away... And I got him." She says quietly.

"Not that, that will happen to you just that... kids have a tendency to do rash things and it gets out of hand." I tell her.

"Understatement of the century." She says.

"Once we get to the school tell AJ you can trust him to make his own choices but that it's ok to ask for help on what should and shouldn't be done... it's ok to ask for help on certain subjects." I try to explain and we look at each other and I smile a bit.

"I'm not the best to be giving advice I mean hell I'm still a kid, you're still a kid for fuck sake, but honest to god you've done really well."

"Why thank you." She says and I smile as I pat her head a bit and she looks to me.

"So when we get to the school what else are we going to do?" She asked.

"Let's rename the damn school, fuck Ericson." I say and she laughed.

"Really? And what should we call the school? Happy sunshine land?" She asked and I looked at her with a horrified look on my face.

"Oooh lets do that and you can be the mayor." She says.

"Oh hell no, something cool like... well not like murder blood knife or something." I say and think.

"The Rotting Shit Hole." She offers and I chuckle and nod.

"You know what, that's better than Happy Sunshine Land." I say and she nods as we finally get to the bridge. We held to the bridge and we go over the truck bed and I see a huge gap in the bridge.

"Fuck." I hear AJ say and I chuckle just a bit.

"Hey watch the language." Clem tells him and I hear something. I turn around and see Minnie as she looked to us.

"Guys." I say and they turn to see her too.

"Shit." I hear Clementine mumbled as we saw her walking up to us and I saw her hand moving up. We all saw she had a gun as we ducked for cover as she shot at us.

"You all... are fucking idiots." I hear.

"Minnie you're fucking shooting at Tenn what the fuck?" I say as I slowly poke my head up just as she pointed her gun at me and I ducked as she shot at me and I gripped my chest a bit from my racing heart.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled.

"Tenn deserves to be with his family, you aren't his family, I am." She says and I hear walkers groaning and I look under to see walkers coming from out of the woods.

"The gunshots fucking hell." Clem mutters and looked to me.

"Get the boys across the bridge I'll distract her and then we'll go over and fucking book it." She says and I nod as Clementine grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed it to Minnie. I grabbed both boys and AJ jumped over immediately but Tenn wouldn't cross.

"Come on Tenn we don't have time for this just jump." I tell him.

"But Minnie." He says and a few shots rang out and he ducked and covered his head. I look to Clementine who ducked at the shots and I went over to her.

"AJ got across but Tenn won't." I tell her and she looked to him and then to where Minnie was and got up to shoot at her again.

"Try again." She says but as she gets up one more time I see Minnie and before I could warn Clem, Minnie had kicked her in the face. I grabbed Minnie and dragged her to the ground but she punched me in the face and shoved me off. I got up just to see her try and hit Clementine with her axe. I grabbed the bow and arrow and I shot at Minnie, the arrow hit her in the shoulder but she turned to me and slammed me in the wall. I grabbed her jacket to keep her from going after anyone else and I feel something hit me in the gut. I felt some burning and pain and it happened multiple times. I look down at where the pain was coming from just to see a knife inside my guts and I look up at her.

"I... I didn't." She tried to say as she backed away and I pulled the knife out completely and covered my wounds. Clementine then grabbed Minnie and shoved her into a pack of walkers. I was watching as Minnie was being eaten by the walkers, I heard Tenn and saw as he tried to get close to her but I moved and grabbed him.

"Tenn no she's gone let's go." I say but he was pulling against me as I pulled him back as best as I could.

"Tenn we gotta go move." I begged as I pulled him back more. I looked to Clem as she got over to try and help me.

"Over to the other side I got Tenn." I tell her.

"But."

"GO!" I yell and I yank Tenn back a bit as a walker tried to grab his outstretched hand.

"TENN LETS GO NOW!" I yelled at him and he looked to me a bit scared as I moved him back and threw him across the bridge.

"VIOLET LOOK OUT!" Clem yelled and I turn back just quick enough to dodge a walker as it fell into the water.

"VIOLET!" I hear and a walker grabbed my sleeve and I pull back and I shove them back and turn just in time to jump before they could get me. I fell down and held my wounds and I groan a bit.

"Fuck Violet." I hear and feel Clementine grip my shoulder and lift up my shirt a bit.

"I'm good, I'm good... Ruby can... patch me." I mumbled and laid back a bit.

"Shit, we got to go now." She says and I nod as I got up. She helped me and I look to see Walkers in all directions and we all hurry to the fence. Tenn and AJ are able to climb up and over the fence and just as I grabbed the fence Walkers start to get closer.

"Shit." I mumbled and felt my gut burning and move away from the walkers.

"Is there another way?" Clem asked and I look.

"There the rocks." I say.

"AJ, Tenn run to the school, we'll meet with you guys at the school." Clementine says as we both hurry up to the rocks. I don't see if they ran as we both climb up the small cliff as we finally reach the top I stop and lay back down.

"Come on Vi." I hear Clementine say panicked and as I try to get up I feel my wounds and I feel the blood coating my shirt.

"Fuck... Fuck." I mumbled as I slowly got up to see a few Walkers.

"Come one we got to get you to Ruby." She says worried and I nod as she let me lean on her as we started to walk. I don't know how long we had been walking but I knew were were almost to the school. I see more walkers following us and Clementine had the axe with her.

"Shit there's to many." She says and I look around more.

"Just keep walking." I tell her and we do. It wasn't long till we found an abandoned barn and Clementine grabbed my hand and we head to it. Once inside I helped Clementine block the door and I sat down and closed my eyes tight as I held my wound.

"You ok?" She asked and I nod a bit.

"Yea just... God that's a lot of blood." I mumbled as I looked to see my shirt covered in blood.

"Fuck if I had... if I had something." She says and I chuckle.

"It's fine... I'm not dead yet I'm ok." I tell her and she looks at my wounds and I close my eyes at the huge gash from the multiple stabs in one area. She put my shirt back down and I look at her then to the door.

"You're pale." She says.

"Blood loss will do that to ya." I tried to joke but she didn't laugh and I look at the door of the barn as I hear walkers banging on it.

"You think you can get up?" She asked as she looked around. I tried but I felt weak. I sat back down just to take a breather.

"I'm... just let me rest a bit ok?" I asked and she nods just a bit.

"Yea of course." She says and sits next to me. Axe in hand ready for anything and I look at her a bit.

"Romantic hu?" I asked to lighten the mood but she didn't laugh and I look down a bit.

"You uh... you think you can make it to the school?" She asked and I thought a bit.

"Yea I can." I say as I just watch the door with her. I hear more walkers and they bang on the door more and I can't do anything. I look at Clementine who was looking around a bit. I pat her shoulder gently and she looked to me worried.

"Can you get them?" I asked.

"Get who?"

"Ruby... I can't... I can't get up." I tell her.

"Can't get up?" She asked worried.

"I just... I feel so tired." I mumbled as I close my eyes.

"No, come on you can make it to the school." She says. I look at her and I shake my head.

"Can't I just sleep? I'll wake up." I mumbled as my eyes got heavy.

"You can sleep at the school please." She says and I look at her and I try to get up again just as I got up I collapsed and grabbed the haystack and I look at her.

"I uh... we can get out this way." She says scared and I watch as she goes over to the side to check if any walkers were near by but sadly there was and she backed away.

"It's... it's fine just..." I tried to say and I collapsed as darkness surrounded me.

(Clementine's Pov)

I saw as Violet collapsed and I rushed over to her. I grabbed her and felt her head as she shivered and I look around as I lay her down gently. I look for a safe way out but I can't find anything that would help us and I am angry.

"Fucking god damn it, give us a fucking break." I say as I look around. I listen for Violet and looked to her. She was so pale and I go over to her and she shivered more and I look around and hear more groaning. All I can do is sit and hold Violet as she slept a bit I didn't like her sleeping because what if she doesn't wake up, but I have no idea how much pain she is in. As I wait for her to wake up I watch the door to make sure I walkers would come inside to harm us.

"You'll make it Vi, you will, I promise." I say more so to myself than to her.

"Hmm you think so?" I hear her mumble and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Yea... just... if something feels off just please wake up ok?" I asked and I felt her nod her head just a little bit. As time passed I didn't hear any more walkers banging on the barn door, I could see that it was now night due to the lack of sunlight coming through the busted window, the moon was now shining down through the crack and I look to Violet who hadn't moved. I slowly shrug her but she still didn't move. I get up slowly and place her head on the ground and I put my head to her chest. I didn't hear anything, no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing.

"Fuck." I mumbled quietly as I try to use CPR to bring her back.

"Shit when, I was watching you how?" I asked as I kept going. I just kept going and going, I felt tears run down my eyes as I stopped and moved her hair back a bit from her face.

"Fuck... I'm so sorry Vi." I tell her. But still she didn't move or anything. I hear another bang at the door and I grab the axe and watch the door again. I had to get Violet out of here that's all I can think about right now. I watch the door and go over to it, as I have my axe ready to swing but I don't when I see who it is.

"CLEM!" Louis says as he runs up and hugs me.

"Shit Louis, is Ruby with you?" I asked a bit hopeful.

"No she's at the school with AJ and Tenn, why what... Violet?" He asked as he went over to her quickly.

"She just... she was awake not to long ago but." I tried to say as he put his head to her chest.

"How long? She hasn't turned yet." He says and sees the blood covering her shirt.

"I, I don't know, I can't hear her breathing but." I tried to think as I watched her. She still hadn't moved or anything and Louis slowly gets up and comes over to me, away from her body.

"Clem... I... she's gone." He says and I grip the axe. My knuckles have gone white and I see a walker and I walk over to it. I slam the axe into it and just hacked away at it, I was angry, I was sad, confused, everything was just going fine till we found out about the shit Marlon pulled. I wanted to scream but couldn't or more walkers would come. I feel someone grab me and I turn to look at Louis.

"Clem, stop, we... We have to go back to the school.

"What about Violet?" I asked.

"Look, we can't bring her with us now, it's dangerous still, what we can do it leave her here just for the night ok... Just for the night and we will bring her body back in the morning... I think she had a head injury or something from the explosion maybe that's why she didn't come back as a walker, I don't know." He says in a whisper as I see walkers roaming around.

"She's really gone?" I asked and he nods gently.

"We can lock the barn up and come back in the morning ok?" He asked and I look at the barn. I wanted to stay, why leave her here alone.

"Clementine we have to go now, AJ and Tenn are back home... AJ needs you." He says and I look at him and I nod slowly. We go and lock up the barn making sure nothing gets in or out, and we start walking to the school. It didn't take to long to get there but that's what made things so bad for me. We were so fucking close to the school.

"Louis, Clementine." I hear as we walk through the gates. I see Ruby run up to us along with the others.

"Good lord you two are alright." Ruby says and I just go and set the axe by the front of the gate.

"Where is AJ?" I asked.

"He's by the fire... hey where's Violet?" Willy asked but I didn't answer I just went over to AJ as he sat on the couch and looked to the flames. I looked at the flames as well.

"Where's Violet?" He asked as he put his knees up to his face and I just pat his head gently. I didn't want to talk about it, I couldn't. Then I heard Ruby crying and looked to see as Aasim was comforting her and I sigh gently as I look at AJ.

"She's gone buddy... she's just gone."

"Did you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"She didn't turn... Louis thinks she had a head injury prior to or something." I say quietly. All we do is sit and the others had come over to the fire. We didn't say anything as we all just looked to the flames, I saw Tenn looking at the gate and I shook my head a bit as I got up and went over to him. I was able to get him to come over to us and take a seat near the fire to warm up. It wasn't long till we started talking bout Violet.

"I'm going to miss her." AJ says quietly and I nod as I pat his head.

-Six Months Later-

Half a year had passed since Violet had left us. We didn't really talk much about her since that day, no one really talked much about the raiders or the attack in general. What was there to say? Nothing it was a bad time in our lives that we just want gone. There was nothing to really talk about either.

"Clementine it's time for lunch." I hear and I get up from my chair as I go over to them and I saw AJ looking at me from the lookout spot and I walk over to him.

"Hey time for lunch." I say as he starts walking down too. I watch him a bit as he comes up to me and gives me a hug. He has been doing this since the attack happened saying something along the lines of 'one day you won't be here but I want you to know I love you'. Which was sweet but sad as well.

"You wanna visit Violet after lunch?" He asked and I nod as we went and had our lunch. Louis was acting like he usually did, trying to get everyone to play cards or any game, I don't play cards anymore but there was nothing I could contribute. It wasn't long till we finished lunch and AJ and I just walked to the graveyard and placed some flowers on Violets grave. There wasn't much to do, it was just a grave, a cross with a name on it.

"You good?" He asked and I just nod and look around a bit and place another flower onto the grave and just sit and watch a wooden cross. That's all I could do.


End file.
